Suarez
スアレス |image= Suarez Mexico WY (DT).png |nationality=Mexican |birthday= December 1 |height=174cm (BWY) |weight=62kg (BWY) |blood_type=B |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder |other_names=Soldier of the Aztec Sun |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Mexico |past_level_1=Youth |past_team_1=Mexico Youth }} (スアレス, suaresu) is an attacking midfielder of Mexico. He wears the number "11" jersey. Description He is one of the Five Soldiers of the Aztec Sun, a group of 5 midfielders and forwards of Mexico Youth, along with López, Zaragoza, Alvez and Garcia. The 5 have their own way of playing Football, the aerial Lucha Football Style, combining Mexican wrestling and football. Synopsis Battle of World Youth arc Along with Ricardo Espadas, the quintet spent their childhood in poverty. During those days, Espadas and the quintet once attempted to steal football balls and equipments from a store. However, they were badly beaten up by the guys that the store owner hired. The turn of events was, coincidentally, that very same day. A charitable institution of Japan came and donated some toys, including football balls and equipment. The six of them had been practicing with the ball they were given since then. Suarez, along with the rest, eventually become part of the Mexican youth team, participating in the World Youth. At some point before the tournament, Mexico had a training match with Uruguay, in which they lost 1-5. World Youth tournament Mexico faces Japan as their first opponent in the group stage. The Five Soldiers have some chances, but because of Jun Misugi's offside traps, Ken Wakashimazu's saves, and mainly the Tachibana twins' Skylab techniques, their aerial Lucha Football Style is rendered ineffective. The first half ends 0-0. The situation remains the same for most of the second half, until the 75th minute, when Garcia purposely injure the twins and receives a red card in return. Without the twins, the four remaining Soldiers successfully reach the goal with their aerial technique, and even though Wakashimazu repels Lopez's shot, Espadas manages to follow and score with a trick shot. Japan ultimately scores 2 goals during the last minutes however, reversing the score. After that, with a draw against Italy and another loss against Uruguay, Mexico is eliminated. Rising Sun arc and Zaragosa are members of the Mexican Olympic team, while Garcia, Lopez and Alvez had stopped football to practice lucha. Before the Olympic tournament, Japan has a training camp in Mexico, and Olympic Mexico is their last opponent. At the beginning of the match, thanks to Espadas' cross, Suarez and Saragosa have a chance to score. Their twin shot is stopped by Genzo Wakabayashi, however. Later, Espadas gets injured and is subbed out midway, therefore Mexico lose 0-8. In the Olympic tournament, Mexico manages to get out of the group stage as second in group B, qualifying for the quarter-finals where faced Spain, losing 6-2. To be updated as series progresses. Techniques Combination Play *'Lucha Aerial Attack': is an aerial technique of the Five Soldiers of the Aztec Sun. One player helps launch the other into the air for a heading pass, then another runs in to unleash a Jumping Volley. *'Jumping Volley Twin Shot' (with Saragosa) Trivia * His name is a reference to former Mexican footballer Claudio Suárez, while his physical appearance is based on famous Mexican striker Luis 'El Matador' Hernandez. Gallery |-|Color spread= Mexico Youth (BWY) 0.jpg|Mexico Youth |-|Art= Suarez.png Mexico U20 (DT) 1.png|Mexico Youth |-|Manga= Mexico ch52 (BWY) 1.jpg|Lucha Aerial Attack Suarez Saragosa ch4 (RS) 1.jpg|Suarez & Zaragosa's Twin Shot Suarez and Saragosa - Jumping Volley Twin Shot.jpg|Suarez & Zaragosa Mexico ch60 (RS) 0.jpg|Olympic Mexico Mexico ch60 (RS) 1.jpg|Espadas' Sliding Shot Mexico ch60 (RS) 3.jpg|Mexico Lucha-style play Mexico ch60 (RS) 4.jpg|Espadas' Skylab Hurricane version Mexico ch60 (RS) 5.jpg|Scoring against Spain External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Mexico Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc